Kakeru Manabe
Kakeru Manabe is the vice-president of the student council, working under Yuki Sohma. He is Machi Kuragi's older half-brother. Personality At first, Yuki did not like Kakeru at all, since he called Yuki a girl. Kakeru is very laid-back and cheerful, always looking for a laugh. He is convinced that the student council is 'The Campus Defense Force, protecting students from the forces of evil'. Yuki can't believe he can say that with a straight face, and compares Kakeru to his older brother, Ayame. Story Overview History ... During Summer Vacation Introducing the first few Student Council members When Yuki first met Kakeru, Yuki thought that he reminded him of Ayame. As they were leaving the student council office, Kakeru calls him a princess, which results in Yuki half-exploding, saying that he apologizes "for looking like a girl!" Kakeru quickly apologizes, calling himself an idiot. He also told Yuki that he was "an interesting guy", which made Yuki happy. After Summer Vacation Yuki tells Kakeru some of his past after recurrences of memories from when he lived with Akito. However at the end of it, it turns out that Yuki never said anything and he had been thinking it all. But he does tell him some of his past and how he thought of Tohru as a mother figure. He and Kimi Toudou call Yuki "Yun-Yun". Relationship with Tohru It was hinted that the main reason that he wanted to meet Yuki is because of his relationship with Tohru Honda, as he frequently asked him what the nature of their relationship was. At one point Saki Hanajima confesses feeling like she had met him somewhere before (specifying that it was with Tohru at one point, to which the latter feels terribly guilty over not remembering his face despite not knowing who Kakeru is seeing as they only called him "vice president" at the time). It is later revealed that Kakeru's girlfriend's father was the driver who killed Kyoko (the driver dying on impact) and at the funeral he apparently spoke out at Tohru for, "acting like she was the only one affected", only to be reprimanded by his girlfriend afterwards. It turns out he has been trying to apologize to her ever since. Relationship Komaki Nakao She told Yuki that, before Yuki had met him, Manabe was a very angry and unsociable person, as well as unapproachable. He usually hints that Yuki is a girl, due to his feminine appearance (ex: in once instance, he called Yuki "Princess Yuki" instead of the usual "Prince Yuki", and he has called Yuki "Yuki-chan") which results in Yuki physically punishing him somehow (ex: hitting him, tugging at his ear, etc). Trivia *He is only in the Manga and drama CD. He does not appear in the anime. *Kakeru (with his face covered by his books) first appears in the last two pages of volume 7 with Machi. He makes his "official" appearance in volume 9, when he meets Yuki. *He bears a striking resemblance to the boy Saki Hanajima almost killed in preschool whilst trying to feed her a live newt. Whether this is coincidence or not hasn't been specified. Category:Males Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Non-Anime Characters